Secrets
by PrettyinPink33
Summary: An intimate encounter between Jackie and Hyde will spark a series of events that will change their relationship forever. The catch? Hyde's still married to Sam. Easy lies, difficult truths, and secrets will burn between the two former lovers as they try to realize what went wrong. Angsty J/H. Rated T with a few M chapters; they're marked though.
1. One

**Here's my first chapter of an angst story. As usual, the first chapter is really short: they'll get longer, I swear! For now, enjoy and let me know if I should continue. :) **

**Rated: T for language and sexual references. Yum.**

* * *

She was so...beautiful.

When the raven-haired beauty flaunted into the room with her magenta short skirt and fuzzy blue sweater, he immediately felt his pants tighten. He couldn't help but notice everything about her. The way her hair bounced as she took every graceful step (not to mention other things bouncing around; he didn't need to be behind her to know it). How her eyes sparkled with mischief, like she had something to hide.

God, he hoped his stripper wife sitting on his lap was dumb enough to think that his boner appearing as soon as Jackie walked in was just a coincidence.

But, in the end, he didn't care.

And she didn't either, really.

Hyde tapped a rough, calloused hand on the side of the blonde's hip, hinting at her to get up. She stood up and walked around Jackie and towards Hyde's small room.

She looked behind her with a sultry look in her eyes. "You coming, honey?"

He looked at her, one eyebrow raising. They just did it a few hours ago.

Really? Steven Hyde _not _wanting sex? There must have been something wrong with him.

He shot a glance at Jackie, and read her like a book. She hadn't sat down yet, and had a similar expression to the one on Hyde's face; one eyebrow raised. However, the former cheerleader had a certain purse to her lips and a gleam in her eyes that hinted at a certain emotion.

Jealousy.

Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity, Hyde hid the fact that he wasn't in the mood for sex.

Or maybe, just not for the person he was about to do it with.

"Yeah, gimme a second." He wouldn't go in his room without first attempting his favorite thing to do:

Break Jackie Burkhart's little heart.

Sam flounced into his room, leaving the two alone.

Hyde walked toward the deep freeze, a small grin playing on his lips. As he reached in for a beer, he began to talk.

"So, Jackie. What's going on? Or, more accurately, what's your newest STD?"

Jackie snapped out of her daze and looked at her former burnout boyfriend. Jealousy was soon replaced by a hint of anger, which showed in her eyes and voice.

"Excuse me? You're the one with the slutt- I mean, stripper, wife." A satisfied grin played on her lips.

A few seconds after Jackie's insult, Sam stormed out. She slammed the door of his room behind her. Her eyes were wide with anger.

"What the hell, Jackie? I am NOT a slut! You're the slut!"

Jackie snorted. "Please, I doubt your right leg has ever met your left one."

Damn, what a great burn.

Flabbergasted, Sam stood for a few seconds, mouth open wide.

"Hyde. In my room. NOW."

Hyde looked at his wife as she stormed off.

Well, what a show his Monday morning was already turning into.

After Sam went back into Steven's room and closed the door, Jackie started to smile.

"Yes, Steven," Jackie said, walking towards Hyde. "Go nail her."

She got extremely close to his face, a taunting look in her eyes.

Hyde's breath hitched; he hadn't been this close to her in months.

Her lips grew close towards his as she whispered "Go in there, take her clothes off, and fuck her like you've never fucked anyone before. Then make her cum."

Hyde's pants tightened even more at the sound of the petite girl's dirty talk. What the hell was wrong with her? One minute she's a bitch and next she's Cleopatra, trying to seduce him?

He was a married man.

Nevertheless, Jackie licked her pink, plump lips, before planting them directly on Hyde's wanting mouth.

And he didn't stop her.

Their mouths moved against each other with a lot of force, before their tongues danced in each others mouths.

Sam who?

His hands grabbed at her waist.

"Ah-ah-ah..." Jackie said in a sing-songy voice, as she pulled away from her former lovers grip. She licked her lips again. "You're a _married _man."

She walked out, swaying her hips and deliberately adding jiggle to her perfect bottom.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**Ta-da! My first chapter. Please let me know that you liked it so I can continue. It really means the world to me. And please enjoy your weekend!**


	2. Two

**Chapter Two! Hope you guys like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

Eric walked down the basement steps, whistling. "Who's the man?" Eric grinned and pointed his thumbs to himself. "I'm the man." Laughing and shaking his head, as if it was common knowledge, he entered the basement to see a weird-looking Hyde leaning on the deep freeze.

Eric plopped down on the couch. "What's wrong, Hyde? Trouble in hell?"

Hyde scowled at him and sat in his chair.

"Can it, Forman. I have a headache." He rubbed the back of his head, then lightly touched his lips.

An action he remembered doing on his first date with Jackie.

"Well, MY life is going perfect. You see, I have just made reservations to the Vineyard with Donna. And now I can touch her naughty parts!" Eric yelled in excitement, waving his hands all over the place.

Kelso and Fez walked in through the door. "You guys!" Kelso yelled. "Me and Pam Macy are going to do it tonight!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet that's a once in a lifetime experience."

"Hey, Hyde! Don't bring burn Pam Macy. She probably already feels some major sting in between her legs."

"Yeah, yeah, okay you guys! You're just jealous cause I'm nailing the hottest girl in Point Place. Other than Jackie."

Hyde gritted his teeth. He hated when Kelso talked about Jackie like she was a hot mannequin.

"Where's your sexy wife, Hyde?" Fez asked.

Hyde remembered Sam was waiting for him. He rolled his eyes again. Her kisses were horrible compared to the one Jackie just gave him.

Damn, that was a helluva kiss.

"Actually, boys. She's waiting for me." He said, standing up. "So, if you'll excuse me. I'll see you later." He walked into his room.

Fez held a dreamy look in his eyes. "That sexy slut."

* * *

Hyde didn't like cuddling after sex. It just wasn't something he liked to do. Sex was sex. There was no emotion involved, from the chick, or himself.

Until he met..._her._

Now, he was laying down on his dingy cot as Sam tried to look sexy and pout.

"Hyde, it's just cuddling! Pleassse?"

"How many times to I have to say it? I'm not doing it."

Sam rolled her eyes, got dressed and left the room. He heard the door slam behind her.

He didn't know why he stayed with her. He didn't love her, that was obvious.

Even sex after a while sex got boring. It always seemed like...she was trying too hard.

It was never like that with Jackie. No pathetic attempts to try a crazy position that she read in Cosmo.

Just her.

Damn it! He had to stop thinking of her! She didn't mean anything to him anymore.

She never did.

Just then, the door opened. Hyde closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sam, I'm not saying sorry." He was sick and tired of the reoccurring fights and makeups.

"Oh, you poor thing, did you and your wife have a fight?" He heard the sexy, sultry voice that came from a girl he knew so well.

He opened his eyes.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing here?"

She opened her coat, revealing a sexy red dress that barely reached her thigh.

"What? I can't talk to my friend?" She lifted her dress up slightly, revealing the very top of her golden brown thighs.

She straddled her ex-boyfriend and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You know, Steven...I sometimes touch myself and think about you."

Hyde groaned as an image of a naked Jackie formed in his imagination.

She leaned in for a kiss. Her mouth was warm and soft and full, not thin and overly glossed like Sam's. He rubbed his mouth against hers, enjoying the shocks of pleasure rushing through his veins.

He stopped. Even though he was usually the promiscuous guy, he always had enough respect for women. He didn't like to cheat on girls.

"Jackie..." He moaned as she began to rub against him. "We...we can't do this."

"Why not?" she said as she grinned. "I'm pretty sure you're loving this as much as I am."

He closed his eyes. Just once. Just once more night to feel her touch, to go inside her, to love her.

To pretend they were still together.

Then, they would pretend nothing happened.

It was no emotions sex, the thing that he was supposed to love.

But why would he be content with just holding her in his lap one more time?

He ignored his thoughts and proceeded. He would forget about Sam tonight.

Just for one night.

* * *

Donna ran down the basement stairs. "Jackie? Jackie, are you here? Where did you put my purple dress?"

Donna was getting ready for her night at the Vineyard. She was really pleased with her boyfriend and his attempt to make her happy, even if she knew his motives were to get lucky.

She paused as she heard the bed creaking from Hyde's room. 'They're at it again? How many times are Hyde and Sam gonna nail each other?'

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the basement door, but she stopped.

"God, Jackie!" She heard Hyde moan.

"Yes, right there, baby. You feel so good!" Jackie's feminine voice rang through the basement.

Donna was in shock. She had always been on Jackie's side for the whole Hyde/Kelso-in-a-towel/Las Vegas stripper ordeal.

But this was unbelievable.

Donna opened the basement door and went outside.

She had to do something about this.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Did you think I should have gone in depth with the sex scene? What do you think Donna's gonna do? Make it longer? Anything I should change? Leave me a review! :)**


End file.
